


Beautiful

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Papawise One Shots [2]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Body Confidence issues, F/M, Fluff, Papa is an angel, Self Confidence Issues, plus size reader, sweet sweet boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: Papa Pen's human is upset about her body and he tries comforts her.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from @yellowtelo

“Ugh,” she huffed as she stared at herself in the mirror. The shirt looked so good in the store, but now that she was home, suddenly she saw every bump and extra bit of flesh. She turned, looking at her profile and standing up straighter, sticking her chest out to make her belly look flatter. Yeah, that was fine if she didn’t want to breathe for the entire day.  
Sighing, she relaxed her stomach and glared at the bump. 

“My god, doll,” Papa’s voice startled her, and he stepped out of her closet with a grin, “Look at you. Did you dress up just for me?”

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her middle, trying to hide where her jeans caused her stomach to spill over. He saw what she was doing and gave her a look that she knew too well. It was his ‘You’re kidding me, right?’ glare. She watched him light his cigar and walk over to her, blowing smoke into the air as he arched a thin, black brow at her.  
He walked around her, examining every part of her while she felt her anxiety rising. It didn’t matter how much he said he loved her body. She didn’t love it, and that thought stayed in her head while his kind words did not. He came up behind her, taking her wrists and forcing them to rest at her sides. 

“Hold this for me, won’t ya?” he asked, handing her his cigar. She held it in her fingers and watched him in the mirror. His hands touched her stomach, sliding around to her hips, and then moved to her ass, gripping it.

“You’re such a sexy little thing,” he said, fingers dancing across her ass to caress her thighs, “You’ve got a beautiful body and I don’t think there’s anyone who would disagree.”

“I bet there are plenty of people who would,” she muttered, looking down at the floor while he trailed back up her stomach to cup her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze.

“I’d rip their tongues out of their mouths,” he growled, pressing his lips to her ear. She smiled weakly and let a quiet laugh slip out.

“That’s my girl, let Papa see that smile,” he said, running his fingers through her hair. She smiled wider for him and he pressed a kiss to her neck, taking his cigar back from her.  
He dragged on it and blew the smoke from the side of his mouth, walking over to her bed to take a seat. She peeled the shirt off her body and unzipped her jeans, tossing both onto a nearby chair. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she looked over to see Papa watching her intently, a grin on his face. 

“Can I help you?” she asked, half-laughing and half-snarky. He sat back and patted his knee, smirking. 

“Come sit in Daddy’s lap,” he said, winking at her. A light blush crept up her neck and she bit her cheek to keep the smile at bay. She walked over and climbed over his legs, straddling his knees. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hands stroked her hips. She leaned her chin his shoulder, his tufts of bright red hair tickling her cheek.

“You know I love, don’t you pretty girl?” he asked, pulling her closer. She nuzzled into his neck and sighed.

“I know,” she said, “It’s just hard.”

“I know it is. Papa loves your body no matter what,” he reassured her, “I’ve got no room to criticize when under this suit I’m a giant spider.”

She laughed at that, giving him another squeeze that he returned. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she felt something poking at her thigh, and a knowing smirk pulling the corners of her mouth up. She leaned back and arched her brow, subtly rocking her hips against him.

“Papa’s gonna show you just how much he loves your body, babydoll.”


End file.
